Online video games are becoming increasingly popular. An online video game infrastructure uses a server arrangement that controls the video game and which is connected by a data network, such as the Internet, to multiple terminals. Game participants interact with the video game through the terminals.
The server arrangement requires significant computational resources, especially when the number of players involved in the game is large. The traditional server architecture allocates to each player the resources necessary to run the game logic and perform image rendering. In this fashion, image rendering is performed separately for each player.
An image rendering operation, especially when high image quality is desired, is computationally intensive. When hundreds, and even thousands, of players are involved, massive resources need to be allocated to satisfy those needs.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry to develop new server arrangement architectures that can perform the image rendering operation more efficiently.